


an easy mistake

by evergrace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, mild bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrace/pseuds/evergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About equal parts sex and nonsense, and not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an easy mistake

The knight moaned so prettily as his general harshly thrust into him. Ren’s hands knotted in silk sheets until his knuckles turned white, a poor substitute to his flushed cock lying unattended against his pale stomach.

 

“Pl.. ease,” he managed between gasping breaths.

 

Hux leaned forward, lips just brushing Ren’s ear. “Are you asking to defy a direct order?” His low voice took on a dangerous edge.

 

Ren whimpered at that. “N-no, I’m sorry, I just.. need a little… _Ah_!” Hux bit his ear, just hard enough to sting.

 

“I thought you were stronger than that, Ren. Maybe I should have tied you up, teach you some self control.” His fingers dug into pale hips, holding them in place as his pace quickened. Ren wrapped his long pale legs around Hux’s back, bit his lip as he endured the brutal pounding.

 

Just then, a buzz and short chime sounded from the nightstand. Hux sighed and let his head drop. “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Ignore it,” Ren groaned, desperate under him.

 

“It’s the high priority line.” Hux braced his weight on one arm and reached for the comm. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of his knight, utterly disheveled, wide-eyed, panting in frustration and lust, and he paused. “Stay still, and don’t make a sound.”

 

He answered the communication. “Go ahead.”

 

“Sir,”  Mitaka’s voice came through shakily after a moment. He cleared his throat. “Covert operative TH-1183 has just returned to base. She’s currently being debriefed, and a full report is being compiled.”

 

“Very good, Lieutenant. I’ll be along presently.” Hux’s tone indicated dismissal, but he was nearly interrupted.

 

“Also, sir? You should be aware that your video is on.”


End file.
